Naciendo en el Infierno
by Old Brown Shoe
Summary: Hermione se encuentra en un manicomio, atada y maltratada por James quien la tiene a su disposición sexual, Draco por rutina, va al consultorio, encontrándose con unos ojos color miel infinitamente tristes... Escenas explicitas. Adaptación.
1. Chapter 1

**Naciendo en el Infierno**

Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la trama a **HippieLucy**, que me dio permiso de adaptar su historia, muchas gracias.

* * *

><p>Una vez más sentí cómo abría la puerta de mi habitación, ese sonido que hacían sus zapatos me desconcertaba siempre infinitamente. Era muy tarde, aunque no podría estar certera realmente de que hora era, pero sabía que era tarde, no acostumbraba a hacer sus asombrosas apariciones a estas horas, y realmente me pregunté ¿qué rayos se traía en mente?. Se acercó hasta el borde de mi cama, traté de hacerle el quite, pero las correas de mis brazos me lo impidieron, di vuelta mi cara hacia el lado izquierdo quedando de frente contra la pared, que en la habitación más oscura en la que había estado en mi vida, no se notaba el blanco a estas horas.<p>

_ Hermione, pero que descortés, sólo venía a desearte un feliz cumpleaños.

Acarició mi mejilla con su dedo, en un intento de ser "tierno", me alejé instintivamente de él, quedando lo más alejada que podía mientras las correas me oprimían mis manos a la altura de la cintura, en mi tórax había otra que me oprimía el pecho y no dejaba que me moviera de las caderas hacia arriba.

Él tomó mi mandíbula entre sus grandes y bruscas manos, apretando con más fuerza de la necesaria.

_ No vuelvas a hacerme un deprecio de esa manera, ¿me escuchaste niñita?, para la otra no seré tan gentil como lo he sido hasta ahora.

Y me soltó bruscamente, haciendo que mi cara quedara impregnada en la almohada.

Llevaba más de 5 meses internada en este centro de "rehabilitación", más no puedo decir que realmente sirviera de algo, de hecho no servía de nada; esa estúpida basura venía cada vez que se le pegaba la gana, me ataba a la cama, de pies y manos y por si fuera poco, se aprovechaba de mí en un estado de total indefensa. Los primeros meses, y podría llegar a decir que el primer mes, me dediqué a escuchar charlas que se le daban a todos los locos de la clínica, a pasear por el jardín y "tomarme" mi medicamento; hasta que inesperadamente me asignaron un médico tratante, llamado James, el idiota que me dejó encerrada como si estuviera completamente loca, y quedé a su cargo sin supervisión de ninguna enfermera, les había prohibido a todo mundo sacarme de mi propio infierno, el muy desgraciado me había atado noche y día a esta cama, solamente me soltaba para ir al baño y comer algo.

Esta noche cumplía 17 años, Feliz cumpleaños Hermione, te queda más de un año de tortura para poder salir de este maldito manicomio, un año más de que ese cerdo iba a seguir acosándome sexualmente y después del desprecio que le hice hoy, mañana no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Se me formó un nudo en el estómago de tan solo pensar en lo que me haría, no podía volver a conciliar el sueño después de su "linda" visita.

Anoche me habré dormido dentro d horas después, no lograba conciliar el sueño, cada vez que la cabeza me rodaba hacia algún lado, despertaba exaltada y sudada de pies a cabeza.

Sentía que era uno de los días más calurosos de mi vida, mi estómago me pedía a gritos que le diera comida, y la camisa que tenía puesta se encontraba por sobre mis muslos y dejaba entre ver mi ropa interior. Mi cuerpo se ceñía completamente a la moldura de la cama, y no dejaba poder moverme y apartar un rato la espalda del colchón, sentía toda la camisa mojada en esa zona y realmente estaba totalmente incómoda.

Como lo esperaba, la puerta no tardó en abrirse, mi corazón empezó a latir a mil, y mis manos empezaron a sudar por el terror. Se acercó sigilosamente a la cama, podía oler el olor de su excitación, aunque él intentara opacarla. De inmediato me golpeó su olor, odiaba su olor, su mano sujetó mi brazo y apretó más la correa impidiendo de esa manera mover totalmente mi mano, dio la vuelta a la cama y apretó la otra, luego subió mi camisa por sobre mis pechos y apretó la correa que tenía en mi pecho, dejándome aplastada completamente contra el duro colchón, siempre hacía lo mismo, siempre me dejaba imposibilitada para que tuviera completo control de mi cuerpo, siempre me ataba de la peor manera y me arrebataba todo el orgullo que alguna vez logré tener.

Lentamente empezó a recorrer desde mi muslo hasta mi pie con su fría mano, acariciando rudamente con sus dedos. Se acercó a la cama, me encontraba tratando de quedarme absorta en mis pensamientos, pero recordaba por la circunstancia en la que me veía atrapada y no podía lograr retener mis lágrimas... si tan solo pudiera escapar. Se subió encima de mí, acariciando con sus sucias manos mis senos, subí lentamente mi pierna y le patee la cara, alcanzó a agarrarla de mi tobillo y me miró completamente furioso, se levantó y me dio una cachetada que me dejó sangrando la nariz, tomó una de mis piernas y con la correa la ató a un costado de la cama, luego haciendo lo mismo con la otra, me dejó totalmente expuesta y abierta, solo para él.

Volvió a hacer lo que antes no alcanzó a terminar, se subió sobre mí y me arrebato la poca ropa que tenía, tomó mi cara tan fuerte como pudo.

_ Un solo grito y te parto aquí mismo Hermione.

De a poco se fue apoderando de mi cuerpo, se subió en mí, y por si fuera poco con toda la fuerza que tenía me penetró lo más fuerte que pudo, al mismo instante tapó mi boca con su asquerosa mano y dejé escapar y sonoro gritito de dolor, jamás había sentido nada al momento en el que él me penetraba, siempre era asco y dolor, sus embestidas fueron subiendo de tono, mientras con su boca se deleitaba con mis senos, su manos se apretó más contra mi cara en cuanto empecé a jadear y a gritar por el dolor, sentía que sangraba, siempre lograba que sangrara. Se ciñó más a mi cuerpo, y con su mano derecha empezó a forzar a mi trasero a levantarse, metiendo así su mano por mi ano, levantó mi cintura y la dejó encima de él, dándole más espacio para así meter sus dedos y hacer que gritara de dolor, al momento de escucharme, volvió a introducir otro dedo en mí, volví a gritar.

_ Sigues gritando puta y juro que no te dejo viva.

No podía contener los sollozos, era un dolor terrible, mientras él se mantenía dentro de mí, sus dedos tratando de introducirse más y su mano ciñéndose a mi boca, casi sin poder respirar. Dejó su acto de introducir sus dedos en mi ano, para concentrarse más placenteramente en sus embestidas, dejándome así con sus fluidos dentro, muerta de dolor, y lo peor es que sentía que mi sangre salía de mí sin retención.

Se bajó acomodando sus pantalones y mirándome fijamente, a ver si sería capaz de gritar, me sentía capaz de gritar con todos mis pulmones, pero dudaba que alguien pudiera escucharme, y mucho menos de que él permitiera que alguien se enterara de la aberración que estaba cometiendo.

Me tapó hasta la cintura con la sábana que tenía, me besó en la boca, con su repugnante olor, que casi podía sentir la bilis subiéndome por la garganta.

_ Necesito que seas más eficiente, juro que no seré tan paciente la próxima vez Hermione, sabes que eres tan deseable que por mí no saldría de esta habitación, pero por desgracia tengo obligaciones, ¡solo compórtate y deja de ser una niñita, en la otra sesión quiero una mujer!

Y con eso abandonó la habitación, dejándome completamente destruida, y dejándome inquieta por lo que esperar hasta el otro día, no sé si aguantaría una violación más, pero sabía que esto no acabaría aquí.

* * *

><p>Esto es…. Ummm….. diferente…. Es muuuy grafico…<p>

No sé qué más decir sobre esto... es un buen fic en total, pero no es apto para las personas…. Sensibles….

5 reviews = **actualización INMEDIATA!**

PERO, hay un nuevo 'juego' programado, si pasan a mi perfil, podrán encontrar el mismo mensaje que les mostraré ahora, espero que participen!

"He decidido acabar (más o menos) con mis pequeñas "vacaciones" de FanFiction y seguir con todo esto.

Tengo muchas adaptaciones por publicar, así que decidí dejar que ustedes elijan cual quieren leer.

Subiré el primer capítulo de muchos fics, y el que tenga más reviews será el que siga adaptando.

**Pueden mandar su "voto" simplemente dejando un review en el correspondiente fic o mandándome un PM.**

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :D"


	2. Chapter 2

Me encontraba despertando después de una noche entera en vela, sentía mis manos dormidas y mis piernas elásticas, mi entrepierna se encontraba totalmente dolorida y mis pechos clamaban por ser cubiertos y limpiados. Mis ojos aún se encontraban hinchados por haber llorado toda la noche, no pude quedarme dormida por el dolor que sentía en mi interior, y el olor a sangre que solo arremetió luego de un rato, secándose en mi entrepierna y sintiéndome sucia por una vez más en mi vida.

Entró en mi habitación con un carrito, por fin el muy desgraciado me traía comida, me aflojó los agarres de mis manos y de mi pecho, se sentó a un costado de la cama.

_ ¿Como estuvo tu noche preciosa eh?, espero que perfecta porque ésta la pasaremos mejor...

Acarició mi mejilla, y en ese momento me arrepentí de haber nacido, de haber prendido ese maldito fósforo y... eso ya no importaba.

Me dio de comer y de beber, me encontraba completamente sedienta, luego de eso, me dio mis medicamentos, sospechaba que muy seguido me hacía tomar calmantes, porque mi cuerpo no resistía estar en forma mucho tiempo y se aflojaba todo.

Me desamarró, sintiéndome sin fuerzas completas, me tomó en brazos y me llevó al baño, en ello prendió la ducha, me desnudó y se metió junto a mi, me paró bajo el agua, recorriendo todo mi cuerpo con sus manos, apoderándose de mis pechos, y de mi entre pierna. La ducha tenía unas cadenas, de las cuales me ató las manos, dándome media vuelta y quedando contra la pared, separó mis piernas y empezó a acariciar mi trasero, sentía cómo su cuerpo se ceñía al mío, y mis piernas no resistían tanto tiempo estar de pie, me encontraba débil, y no podía luchar contra él; introdujo un dedo en mi ano, tan dentro que no pude hacer otra cosa que proferir un grito, la angustia me estaba matando, el muy cerdo me tapó la boca e introdujo otro dedo más, sabiendo que era virgen de ese lugar y por lo tanto era demasiado angosta para refugiar su sucio pene, dejé de pensar en el momento en que retiró sus manos, empecé a sentir frío recorrer mi columna, sabía lo que se avecinaba y prefería estar completamente inconsciente, separó más mis piernas y empezó a introducir su pene en mi interior, de a poco lo introdujo, como si temiera lastimarme, pero yo sabía muy en el fondo que eso no le interesaba, más bien estaba aprovechando la experiencia, mientras yo me derrumbaba sin fuerzas para seguir de pie, me tomó de la cintura y me apoyó contra la pared, se concentró solamente en penetrarme tan brutalmente que caí inconsciente del dolor sin saber cómo terminó.

Desperté completamente grogui en mi cama atada otra vez, y con él de frente mirándome con su ceño fruncido, sabía que algo andaba mal por su cara.

_ ¿cómo te atreves a desmayarte de esa manera?

Me golpeó con una cachetada sorda, y me quedé tal cual me había dado vuelta la cara. Tomó mi mentón con sus dedos.

_ Mírame cuando te hable estúpida, no estoy para tus jueguitos y realmente me estás cansando, ¿que no puedes tener una sesión sin llantos y sin desmayarte? , eres una vulgar perra...

Y me volvió a golpear dejando que mi nariz sangrara otra vez.

_ ahora sabrás lo que es sentir dolor maldita, ¿me escuchaste?, si te llegas a desmayar me quedaré toda la noche hasta que no te desmayes...

_ No... por favor...

Ni si quiera me podía mover... estaba llorando, ya no quería nada, quería que la muerte llegara a mi sin más...

_ Lo siento querida, pero ya no soporto verte desnuda...

Subió encima de mí y me dedicó una sonrisa fugaz, se desabrochó los pantalones y sacó su asqueroso pene erecto, se removió junto a mi y volvió a penetrarme en mi intimidad, no dejé que saliera ningún sonido, ni siquiera fui capaz de llorar, no tenía fuerzas para moverme, fue todo sin voluntad y me dejé ir por el inmenso dolor, me dejé llevar por los recuerdos de Infancia, de esos cuando mi madre preparaba galletas de chocolate y nos servía con mi hermano, a Oliver le encantaban y por más que comiera nunca quedaba satisfecho, recordando cuando llegaba nuestro padrastro y todo caía en ruinas...

No ya no quería recordar, me inmortalicé en la realidad, me dediqué a mirar sin ningún punto fijo, hasta que él me tiro el rostro para que lo mirara mientras me violaba una vez más... Me dejó como la noche anterior, solamente que no me estaba desangrando, esta vez no sentía el olor a sangre tan profundo como anoche y eso hizo que pudiera relajarme un poco más. Se despidió de mi dejándome desnuda sobre la cama, y dándome un beso en los labios, era tan repulsivo...

A la mañana siguiente me llevó el desayuno, no tenía suficiente hambre, me desató para poder ir al baño, me duchó otra vez, me retuvo contra las cadenas, mientras se apoderaba de mi intimidad, introduciendo sus dedos, dándose cuenta de que nunca estaba húmeda para él, se dedicó a introducir su erección en mi culo.

Me dejó sin atar en la cama y me dio más pastillas de las comunes, sentí cómo cerraba la puerta al irse y caí rendida de un sueño que no tenía... sólo escuchaba, no podía abrir los ojos; sentí que entraban dos personas, y escuchaba sus voces.

_ ¿Quien es esta paciente doctor?

_ se llama Hermione Granger, doctor Malfoy.

_ ¿Desde cuando está internada?

_ Puede llevar unos 5 meses, no creo que más.

_ ya veo... ¿no es muy tarde para que esté durmiendo?

_ En realidad, esta paciente es muy complicada, y la mayoría del tiempo es preferible tenerla sedada y lejos del resto de los pacientes...

_ Ya... ya veo.

En ese momento sentí que cerraban la puerta y me dejaban otra vez en mi oscura realidad, encerrada entre cuatro paredes y atada a mi infierno personal...

* * *

><p>Esto es MUUUY fuerte… Supongo que algunos ya están acostumbrados y todo eso, pero yo… Así que es un poco difícil…<p>

Juro que ya voy a seguir con el fic :D

5 reviews = actualización INMEDIATA!

Besos,

Old Brown Shoe :3


End file.
